


Tick Tock

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Bunnies, Demons, Ashes and Dust. [3]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: Rosemary isnt great at coping with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: She gleefully whispers."Tick, tock.."





	Tick Tock

The demon is laid against a crate, resembling a corpse more than a powerful demon assassin.

She gleefully whispers.

"Tick, tock.."

Teeth bared in a forced smile, mist dripping between them as tears stream down her face.

"Tick, Tock.."

 

She's unmoving, uncaring as the green mist continues to dribble down her neck and onto the ground.

"Tick, Tock.."

Her whispering turns to normal speaking.

"Tick, Tock.."

Then shouting.

"Tick Tock!"

Soon, she's yelling. Enough to destroy her meatsuit's vocal chords, but she doesn't care.

She's got nothing to care about anymore.

Her brothers are dead!

Her bunny is dead!

And deep down, the little part of her that was human is dead, too.


End file.
